


Inseparable

by asimpleline18



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post Stanley Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimpleline18/pseuds/asimpleline18
Summary: Snapshot of the morning after the Falconers' Stanley Cup win and the on ice kiss.





	Inseparable

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts for a while and I don't remember where I was going with it so I just wrapped up what I had and here it is. I feel like I've been really MIA especially as I work on getting my life together in terms of all the things I want to accomplish. I'm trying very hard to get back to a writing schedule.

When Bitty woke up, it took him a moment to remember why his head was pounding. Jack and the Falconers had won the Stanley Cup. He had kissed Jack on center ice in front of the whole world. That made him sit up quickly to find Jack which made the world spin and he pressed his hands to his eyes to make it stop.

"Hey, bud. Are you okay?" Jack rasped beside him.

Bitty jumped. "Oh! Good morning, sweetpea. Just hungover. How are you?" he said as he turned to look at his boyfriend.

Jack looked even rougher than Bitty felt. His eyes were bloodshot and red-rimmed. His playoff beard was too scruffy and looked even worse now that it outlived its purpose. Bitty really knew his brain was working slowly when he finally realized that Jack was shaking. "Honey! What's wrong? You're shiverin' up a storm!"

He reached out to hug Jack who flinched away. This knocked Bitty so off balance he was speechless. He curled up into a ball with his arms around his knees for comfort and murmured a small "I'm sorry." This seemed to upset Jack even more.

"No! No. I— It's my fault. I've ruined everything. Again," he said with a sniffle. " _Crisse_. I can't believe I kissed you last night! I just had to wait an hour."

Bitty's heart sank. Of course, Jack regretted outing himself! And Bitty hadn't done anything to stop him! They were just so in love and punch drunk from the Falcs' victory. That was no excuse though. Bitty should have been the voice of reason for Jack. He was probably so ashamed of him right now. Bitty felt his own panic attack creeping up on him and he pressed his face against his knees to hide the tears.

" _Crisse_ ," Jack swore again as he balled up also. "No— don't. I didn't mean it that way. Fuck! I love you. I love you so much. None of this was your fault."

"I could have stopped you! I was so stupid!" Bitty said.

"No. It was the both of us. Neither of us were thinking about the consequences," Jack said, "or we thought the consequences were worth it."

"You're going to resent me someday. I'm too small and twinky for someone like you," Bitty said with more tears leaking down his face. Bitty realized they were both experiencing panic attacks and chuckled. "We're a pair, aren't we?"

"Come here," Jack said opening his arms to Bitty.

He hesitated for a moment but acquiesced to the request. It was comforting to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's torso. "You are not too anything for me," Jack said fiercely. "I fell in love with you for the way you are. Anything bad said out there is _their_ problems, _their_ misconceptions."

Bitty looked at him with big eyes. "Jack..."

He held Bitty tighter. "I might hate the results but I don't regret what I did last night and I am _never_ going to regret _you_. I promise you that."

Bitty started crying again but for a different reason. "I love you too so much, sweet pea."

"I mean that. This isn't going to be the thing that tears us apart," Jack said, utterly convinced of himself. "Unless, of course, this is all too much for you."

"No!" Bitty assured him quickly. "I'm not going anywhere! I couldn't imagine doing anything else."

Jack squeezed Bitty tighter. "Kissing you out on that ice was the best feeling in the world."

"Sweet pea," Bitty trailed off.

"C'mon. Neither of us is at his best right now. We stayed up way too late and drank way too much. We should find some coffee and try to refresh ourselves to some degree. Plus, I need to shave this thing off," Jack said scratching his beard.

"So, Mr. Zimmermann, what if you find the coffee and I draw us a bath?" Bitty said, dragging a finger down Jack's chest.

He sighed. "Probably not. I imagine I have things to do this morning. We'll have to settle for a shower. I promise we'll do something nice tonight."

Bitty flopped back on the bed. "Ugh, what good is winning the Stanley Cup if we can't have good celebratory sex?"

Jack kissed his nose. "Maybe for the second one, bud. Plus, we'll kick everyone out later and I'll tell my parents to not bother us for the next two days."

"I guess that will do," Bitty pouted. "Go get us some coffee and I'll warm up the _shower_."

Jack smiled and got out of bed. "Love you too, bud."


End file.
